


The Longest Day

by LadyLan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLan/pseuds/LadyLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble I wrote for the Blue & Black LJ community a while ago. "Buma wakes up after her first night spent with Vegeta." Prompt: #47 Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dawn  
> Genre: General, Romance-ish  
> Universe: CU  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: First drabble. On a more serious note: allusions to sex  
> Word Count: 500  
> Summary: Bulma wakes up after her first night spent with Vegeta.

The moment dawn broke she knew it would be the longest day of the year. Head tilting to face the large bay windows, she watched as light seeped over the skyline in the distance, washing the horizon in orange as the remainder of the sky stood austere in its darkness.

She closed her eyes, blocking out the sunlight streaming through the net of trees, casting long shadows across the Capsule Corp's lawn, and concentrated on her breathing. Slow and shallow as to not stir the sleeping Saiyan beside her.

When she opened her eyes again, the dawn had passed and the leading edge of the sun had situated itself above the horizon. Sunrise was not dawn, but it was nearly as foreboding.

She pried open one blue eye. It would be a long day because it was the summer solstice. Bulma shifted away from the Saiyan. He didn't rouse, and she sighed in relief. For months now, the sun had been set on its current course, but today it stood unmoving in its declination before repealing in the opposite direction. Astronomy had never been her strong suit, but she was well enough versed in all the sciences. Her head turned, blue hair splaying across the pillow, to watch the man beside her. His brow creased in his sleep.

For months they'd been moving in this direction, towards the inevitable slip that would land them in bed together. Memories from the night before flittered through her mind – crashing into his chest in the hallway, the insult that died on her tongue as he fixed his stare on her, her head lolling to one side as his mouth found her own, Vegeta in a tangle of her sheets.

Today the backtracking would begin.

It would be a long day in the scientific sense, but it would be an even longer one as she tweaked the mess of parts scattered around her lab that had once been training bots. As per everything Vegeta got his hands on, they were now beyond recognition.

"Don't be dramatic," she muttered, gathering her clothing, wondering how her bra had gotten caught up in her desk lamp and why her pants were nowhere to be found.

She cast one last glance at the man still sleeping in her bed and shook her head before darting out, the door giving a gentle click behind her. To say that last night had been a slip in character for her was one thing; she couldn't imagine Vegeta's reaction.

Outside the sun was continuing its trek along the West City skyline, and though she knew without a doubt Vegeta would be pissed, she did wonder if he'd be up for round two.

Pausing in the hallway, she brought her hand to her mouth and pressed her fingers against her lips. She certainly wouldn't mind a repeat performance. Taking the stairs two at a time, she smiled to herself. It was something only time would tell and they did, after all, have all day.


End file.
